No Limits
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: It was all perfect for Light as he continued his plan in secret but when the boy genius finds out about his indentity, everything falls apart. What limits will Light go to to keep his secret safe?


**Disclaimer; i do not own death note, if i did, L would not die!!!!**

**First Death note story! Actually this idea came to me from a dream. A really, really weird dream, soooo yeah.**

**Also, sorry if the characters are out of character!!!**

**And finally, tell me what you think: constructive criticism is welcome! **

**Thanks, now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Perfect to Disaster

_"I'm doing this for everyone innocent on this earth and there is no point I won't go to give you a better life."_

His clear words still rang in Misa's ears from the previous night as she stuffed the rest of her books into her bag. She reflected back on the promise she had made him make though she knew that he would never listen.

Putting his lack of ability to listen to a warning away, Misa loved him and forgave him for all the killing that he was the cause of. In his weird philosophy of the whole solution, Misa couldn't help seeing a slight point in his ideas.

Expertly putting these thoughts away for a later time of pondering, Misa raised out of her house to where her boyfriend was waiting with his car. Getting in, she flashed him a smile.

"Hey," Light smirked brilliantly at her and she beamed a smiling 'good morning' back.

* * *

"So have any plans for this afternoon?" Light asked as he and Misa took a stroll through the courtyard during their lunch time.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have another fashion shoot for that hair thing," Misa groaned.

"I thought that you loved modeling," Light raised an eyebrow.

"I do," She clutched his arm tightly, "but it takes my time away from you. We haven't had a decent date in ages!"

"It's better that you have that shoot today anyways," Light replied, staring off into the distant like he usually did when he was thinking about the continuation of his long planned plan to change the world. "I have some things to take care of today."

"Don't you mean people?" Misa said quietly, her smile fading way.

"Yeah," Light replied just as quietly and silence overtook the young couple.

Biting her lip, Misa pondered how to break the ice but she was beaten to it as Light spoke, "That child detective has no answer to the case yet."

Misa looked up to find Light smirking and she found compelled to smile as well. Her smile was out of relief for she didn't want to even think about what would happen if L found out about Kira's identity.

* * *

"That's great Misa, now just a little more," the director of the shoot said.

Misa nodded sweetly as she continued to pose. _Just a little more and I can get out of here._

A sudden melody began to ring and the photographer paused his brigade of picture taking to allow the teen to rush over to her bag and fish out her cell phone.

"_MIsa?" _Without even waiting for her to say anything, Light's voice came.

"Light? What's wrong?"

"_There's something that you need to see. When can you come?"_

"Soon, we're almost done. Tell me what happened!" Misa was beginning to get worried now.

"_You need to be here, can't tell you over the phone. See you soon." _A long beep came as he hung up the phone.

That single phone call bugged Misa for the rest of the shoot until she was able to jog over to Light's house and run up the stairs an to his room where she founded a thinking Light and an amused Ryuuk.

"Light, what's happened?" She was almost too afraid to ask.

Light snapped to attention as he noticed her presence. "The worst possible has happened. Remember--"

Ryuuk cut him off, getting straight to the point, "The little bratling of a detective found out Kira's identity. He announced it on the news."

Misa's eyes widened. Pulling her hand through her hair, she stuttered out, "How do you know that he's telling the truth? He could be bluffing or something?"

Light simply shook his head and played a video on his computer screen. Misa leaned in to see a white screen with an "L" on it.

"_Kira, I have an important message for you." _A young voice said. _"But, first, Wataru can you fix the light? The darkness is dimming my bright mood. Okay now, Kira, I just want you to know that I know WHO you are."_

The video ended right there with nothing else attached to it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Misa demanded, frowning at the cryptic message.

"Fix the LIGHT?" Light explained bitterly. " 'Bright mood'? In other words, he is happy-gay, or rather you can say that he is trying to say, 'I'm a gay person right now'. Yagami? He saying 'Kira, I know you are Light Yagami.'"

"Not necessarily," Misa tried to protest.

"No, it's too much of coincidence." Light cut her off, thoroughly upset at the whole matter.

"So what are you going to do?" Misa asked in a weak voice.

"The only thing I can," Light's expression hardened. "I have to get to him before he can bring me down."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **


End file.
